Yo solo quiero a una y ella solo quiere a uno
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: Chrona y Kid cayeron al abismo por dos extraños, pero es ahí donde Kid se dara cuenta de su Obscuro Pasado algo que nunca vio. Si alguien solo puediera salir del abismo.-Serías tú.- -Pero K-k...- (KXC).
1. Sueño

"**1 episodio. Caímos al abismo"**

Kid y Chrona caminaban en los pasillos de Shibusen para llegar a su clase, para Kid esos pasillos lo odiaban, porque se estaba sonrojando cada vez que veía a Chrona sonreír, era normal porque ella y el estaban conversando ya habían pasado mucho años después de eso de la derrota del Kishin y lo de Medusa. Exactamente Chrona había cambiado MUCHO, yo creo que ya entendieron el termino _**(Bueno ven que yo pongo a Chrona desarrollada, bueno es porque yo quiero que paresca mas niña y otros! No me vengan con que es hombre. LOS VIGILARE! Gracias ˆˆ)**_

. Bueno terminando lo que decía Chrona había cambiado por su forma física y por su forma Psicológica. Kid la miraba mucho primero veía su cara y después con la mirada recorría su cuerpo. Ya cuando Kid y Chrona llegaron a la bendita clase, Kid se sentó entre Liz y Patty, quien le fastidiaban con lo de Chrona y el haciendo que este se sonrojara toda la clase, por su parte Chrona estaba entre Maka y Tsubaki.

Inicio la bendita clase que corrompió el silencio misterioso de todos los alumnos. Stein se cayo de nuevo de la silla al entrar a la sala y abrió un libro que estaba de reversa, que no saben de donde rayos lo saco.

-Chicos, buen día, iniciemos esto, para que el profesor vaya a disecar a alguien-Dijo el hombre de mirada asesina, perturbadora, etc… Que miro frenéticamente a Kid.

-Si….-Dijeron todos los de la sala que tenían una gotita anime.

-Primero iniciaremos con una conversión de alma. Me explicare, por millones de años las brujas propusieron a los Shinigamis, que nunca la conversión se mostraría, porque existieron Brujas que eran armas, Brujas que fueron técnicos y por ultimo las brujas normales. El Kishin fue una creación de 4 Brujas y ahí mismo se hizo la creación de los Kishins jóvenes y los antiguos.

-¿Y de que trata la Conversión de almas?-Pregunto Kid haciendo que Stein lo mirara.

-Voy a eso-Dijo Este quitándole la mirada seria. –Voy a hacer equipos y se van a mantener una semana conjugando sus almas. Si lo logran, una fuerte onda se desatara y si la percibo, aprobaran por 1 semestre-Dijo Stein concluyendo.

-Ya veo-Murmuro Kid y empezó a pensar _"Que me toque con Chrona! Si llega a pasar juro que no peleare con B*S" _Y lo pudo percibir Stein de la mirada de pensar en algo de Kid.

-Iniciare con equipos, pero la verdad así como están, de armas y técnico estaría perfecto!-Dijo Stein, haciendo que Kid se muera por dentro.

-Pero yo tengo dos armas y según usted los equipos son de 2 ¿No?-Interrumpió Kid, haciendo que todos voltearan a el, excepto Chrona que seguía mirando a Stein y al ver que miraba algo volteo igual que todos.

-Es verdad, entonces alguien que no tenga arma….-Dijo mirando a todos y llego al punto que Kid quería- Chrona!-Grito Stein y esta volteo de nuevo a verlo un poco confundida.

-¿M-mande?-Pregunto Chrona seguía confusa y parpadeaba muchas veces.

-Estarás con Kid, ya que Elisabeth y Patricia Thompson estarán juntas-Dijo Stein. Pero pensaran que Kilik igual ¿No? El no hay problema porque no hizo lo que Kid hizo.

-Ok….-Dijo Chrona ya entendiendo un poco y volviendo a la realidad.

-RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!-Sonó el Timbre 8 veces, lo cual hizo que Kid pensara en la simetría.

-OH! Que simetría tiene el hermoso timbre-Dijo Kid con sus ojos llenos de alegría.

-Bueno salgan con su equipo, por favor, iniciamos desde hoy-Dijo Stein yéndose en la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Ya todos habían salido, Kid se dirigió hacia Chrona, quien agarraba sus libros y salía sola. Kid fue corriendo pero Liz y Patty llegaron con su aura malvada.

-¿!KID?-Grito Patty dándole una patada en el pie y este perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Cuando se levanto empezó a pelear con Patty y esta riendo, Liz suspiraba y cuando Patty y Kid lo notaron regresaron a la realidad.

-Bueno, me voy-Dijo Kid pero de nuevo Patty y Liz entraron en acción.

-Espera!-Grito Liz y su hermana reía como loca.

-¿Qué pasa Liz?-Dijo este confundido.

-¿Te saliste con la tuya?-Dijo esta sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo que me Salí con la mía?-Dijo Kid repitiendo lo que dijo Liz.

-Bueno, con eso de que te pusieron con Chrona. Me explicare, Cuando tú pediste que a mí y a Patty que nos pusieran juntas o eso diste a entender, era obvio que te pondrían con Chrona o con Kilik-Kun-Dijo Liz y este se sonrojo por lo que dijo.

-USTEDES! NO QUE YA SABIAN EL SECRETO-Grito Kid.

-Tranquilo, no te exaltes. Ya puedes irte-Dijo Liz dándole paso.

-Gracias…..-Dijo este mirándolas confundido. Y después fue tras Chrona como un perro tras un gato –CHRONA!-Grito este.

-Oneechan si sabes que Kid es un pervertido degenerado-Dijo Patty cuando este se fue haciendo que la hermana la mirara sorprendida.

Ya con Kid y Chrona jejejejejeje.

-Chrona, soy tu compañero, Genial ¿No?-Dijo Kid mirándola con sus mejillas rojitas.

-S-si….-Dijo esta un poco preocupada y eso lo noto Kid y se asusto.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto enseguida.

-Si….-Dijo esta mirando el suelo.

-No me mientas-Dijo el joven Shinigami sabelotodo.

-Es que hoy soñé con un chico de cabello amarillo y ojos azules, parecía que el y otra chica estaban hablándome del abismo-Dijo Chrona un poco preocupada y este se sorprendió y se puso molesto y a la vez preocupado.

-¿Crees que sean reales?-Dijo este.

-Que no me ves real-Una voz masculina entro en los oídos de los chicos.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto Kid poniéndose delante de Chrona para defenderla.

-Soy Oz Vessalius-Dijo el chico rubio

-El es el que vi en mi sueño-Dijo Chrona.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Los deje en duda eh eh! Bueno los dejo chicos porque ya quiero dormir T.T voy a soñar con Kid y Chrona por lo que e leído -.-¡ y bueno etto…Se que estubo corto gomen gomen.**_

_**Hiker: Este cap solo estaremos Shiner, Sikeru y yo.**_

_**Sikeru: Es que los otros están de nuevo en parranda.**_

_**Shiner: TAOOBNDOINAOBNODNO!**_

_**Hiker: Perdonen a Shiner esque esta isterico porque no lo continue, raro en el.**_

_**Shiner: INICIEMOS LA PELEA!**_

_**Sikeru: YO LE ENTRO!**_

_**Hiker: Ahora inicio pelea, que raro dia! Sikeru conviértete!**_

_**Sikeru: Pero haber Itering es técnico de Dijendi y Shiner y tu eres técnico de mi y de Omi.**_

_**Shiner: *Sacar mano con punta filosa***_

_**Hiker: PAREN YA! *Gotita anime en todos***_

_**Hiker, Shiner y Sikeru: BYE BYE PROXIMO EPISODIO "El abismo"**_


	2. El Abismo

**Hiker: Gomene por la tardanza que duro casi un año.**

**Itering: Como ella dice a estado "Estancada."**

**Hiker: No se de que ablas…**

**DJ: Iniciemos, da igual.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV….**

"**El Abismo."**

-¿Crees que sean reales?-Dijo este.

-Que no me ves real-Una voz masculina entro en los oídos de los chicos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Kid poniéndose delante de Chrona para defenderla.

-Soy Oz Vessalius-Dijo el chico rubio

-El es el que vi en mi sueño-Dijo Chrona.

-¿El es…?-Kid de pronto paró en seco.

El joven Shinigami sintió caer en desesperación… Su padre le había informado esta mañana…

**FLASH BACK.**

-¿Qué es lo que querías que habláramos?-Pregunto el peli negro con franjas blancas mirando al Shinigami.

-B*S Me ha informado que al parecer hay un mortal aquí…-Murmuro preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto el oji ámbar mirándolo dudoso.

-Te contare algo. Por millones de años, las brujas más poderosas han querido entrar al fondo más recóndito del Abyss… Eso por años ha sido anulado por una magia casi tan poderosa como la del Abyss. Pero la verdad es que no he oído de alguien que pueda resistir tanto tiempo en el fondo. Los que lo soportan son los de sangre de Arma, y así se crean Las Armas demoniacas. Es un poder muy monstruoso, por eso tenemos que evitarlo.-Informo Shinigami-sama con preocupación para luego añadir en un susurro que Kid con dificultad entendió.- _"Te cuidado…"_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kid estaba perplejo… Era como una escena muy rara… A la vez horrorosa. Miro a su lado derecho y solo vio negro… ¿Negro?... Negro con morado… Una especie de aura. La intento tocar pero sintió su energía desvanecer en un santiamén apenas la rozo.

-¿S-shinigami-kun?-Tartamudeo una vocecilla que salió del lado izquierdo.

En seguida Kid volteo para encontrarse con Chrona y a lado de esta un conejo negro y el rubio de antes.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?-Pregunto Kid con ligera preocupación.

-Obvio, al fondo del abismo.-Y apenas el rubio hablo los cuatro cayeron a una oscuridad sin final.

Finalmente después de horas cayeron en un pequeño pedazo de tierra firme.

-¿Qué quieren lograr con esto?-Pregunto el chico peli negro.

-Conoce… Los recuerdos que ustedes han querido siempre guardar.-Kid y Chrona apenas oyeron esto ambos se les formaron una enorme pupila de color respectivo al de sus ojos. Y quedaron en un silencio.

-Esto, Alice… ¡Es el abismo!-Rio maniáticamente e inocentemente al tiempo mismo el rubio.

-Sí, Oz… Esto es el Abismo, pero recuerda que lo hacemos con un propósito que se nos pidió.-Anuncio Alice volviendo a la forma de una humana.

Si, ese era el verdadero Abismo, que brujas quisieron apoderarse siempre. Pero si el abismo es cellado… ¿Qué pasara con Kid y Chrona?

Es casi obvio… ¿Regresaran o no?

Pero lo que más dudoso es ¿Qué recuerdos tiene Chrona Makenshi y Death The Kid?

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Hiker: Me falto inspiración…**

**Itering: Mandelen una sobre dosis de inspiración.**

**DJ: ¡CON UN REVIEW!**

**Hiker: ¡CON MANGOS!**

**Kami: ¡CON MUÑECOS VUDUS!**

**Okami: ¡Con lindos muñecos y rosas!**

**Itering: ¿Con Waffles!?**

**Hiker: ¡CON CHETOS!**

**Flik-Conmuchomas!**


	3. Recuerdos no vistos

**Hiker: Perdón por tardar… Soy una maldita ilegal ¡! (¿?).**

**Roy: Iniciamos.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Se veía al joven Shinigami en una especie de dimensión desconocida, intento visualizar la imagen que se veía delante de él a unos metros.

Se acerco y vio claramente a un bebe en brazos de una mujer de tez pálida ojos ámbares y cabello azul con un kimono puesto, a lado de él un hombre pelo negro con aros blancos en él y ojos ámbares con traje. Se veían felices, pero luego vio que ambos adultos se paraban.

-Llegaron…-Murmuro el hombre con voz grave.

-Anata no, ellos son…-Decía la mujer haciendo una pausa.- ¿Los juzgadores?-Pregunto por fin.

El hombre asintió. La mujer miro al bebe y lo puso encima de la cuna. Sonrió y se paro.

-Ahora volvemos.-Dijo dándole un suave beso en su frente.

El niño quedo dormido en segundos. El hombre y la mujer se miraron y salieron de allí.

La mujer se convirtió en un arma y el hombre solamente opto por agarrar aquella guadaña de 8 picos el metal de color azul con blanco y el gran mango color blanco.

Vio entonces como salían del lugar que reconoció como la "Death Room" y salían de Shibusen poniéndose frente a ella como para protegerla.

-Asi que…-Miro a la arma que luego dejo ver el reflejo de la mujer ya descrita.-El gran y poderoso Shinigami se me enfrentara.-Miro a la persona capaz de llegar a un tono tan grave que le llegaba al del hombre.

-… Podemos terminar esto como paz, o igual si quieres.-Frunció el ceño y posiciono la arma frente a él cambiando el ceño por una mirada retadora.- Una lucha lo decidirá.-

-Me gustan las luchas, _Lord_…-Comento con mirada cómplice.

La mujer morena de ojos rojos, y cabello blanco saco su mano que estaba en su espalda enseñando un arma.

Una espada larga, color rojo intenso, el mango era color plateado metálico y era como si fuera…

-Tú conseguiste…-Murmuro sorprendido el Shinigami.

-La hermana de la gran espada sagrada Excalibur…-Fundió la espada para luego voltearla horizontalmente enseñando el reflejo de una niña de más o menos 9 años cabello blanco, ojos negros y tez blanca con un vestido similar al de la espada Excalibur.

-No pudiste…-Siguió.

-Caliburn. Una de las 8 espadas sagradas.-Termino su oración.

El reflejo de la niña desapareció pero no sin antesdejar derramar una lágrima ocultando su vista con su fleco.

-Haremos un trato.-Dijo el peli negro luego de salir del shock.

El otro le tomo interés e hizo ademán de que prosiguiera.

-Si gano me darás a Caliburn.-Dijo decidido.

-Eso no suena bien, pero, ¿Si yo gano?-La mujer fue reflejada de nuevo en la guadaña y respondió en seguida.

-¡MI VIDA!-Grito la mujer con ligero temblor en sus palabras.

-No puedes hacer eso… _Lady Death_-Afirmo el chico.

-Entonces…

-No, tampoco la tuya.-Anunció.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto serio el mayor.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y volvió a hablar el moreno.

-Quiero al primogénito de la familia shinigami.-Reto.

-No perderé.-Menciono dándole un sí.

-Yo tampoco planeaba hacerlo.-Dijo divertido sacando la espada de nuevo.

La blandió hacia el pelinegro que ágilmente lo esquivo. Entonces ataco el shinigami pero al fallar su arma ya no estaba, el oponente enemigo miro hacia atrás y se sorprendió pero luego cayó, al parecer era un ataque doble y la mujer lo pateo por detrás.

El moreno se levanto sin decir una palabra y bufo agarrando a Caliburn y apretando el mango, se dirigió al oji ámbar que estaba solo para su disposición y volvió a blandirle la espada.

El Shinigami apareció por detrás con su arma y le ataco mandándole a volar.

El moreno volvió a bufar y pateo el piso haciéndole temblar y agrietarse. El chico de en frente se limito a lanzar su arma como si de un bumerán se tratara pero no le toco.

Siguieron peleando y ahora ambos estaban en vueltos en sudor y sangre, el shinigami jadeaba al igual que el otro.

Pronto ambos usaron su mano libre y saltaron poniendo su mano más cerca del otro. Una explosión se creo y el peli negro sintió como su arma ya no estaba en sus manos, miro al frente pero se sego con tanta luz y solo pudo ver a su esposa en medio con un cuchillo en sus mano clavándoselo al moreno cosa que no resulto y fue un sacrificio en vano.

Lo último que escucho de ella fue…

"_Formaremos una verdadera familia." _

La mujer caía lentamente en cámara lenta al suelo para el shinigami. El moreno también cayó. Seguía vivo, chasqueo.

-Te he ganado.-Su sonrisa triunfal señalo la escuela.

-Jamás tendrás a la primogénita.-Declaro extendiendo sus brazos.

-Pensé que era solo uno…-

-No… La verdadera primogénita se llama…-

Kid no logro escuchar otra cosa ya que cayó en otro recuerdo que se apareció en la obscuridad.

Era todo obscuro.

Estaba obscuro.

-Tengo miedo…-Lloriqueo una peli rosa.

Miro al fondo y vio unas imágenes. Se acerco y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Era su madre. Medusa Gordon en su habitación, al parecer fue antes de que ella naciera por el bulto en su vientre.

Alguien entro a la gran sala era un hombre con pinta de doctor.

-¿Cuántos meses lleva?-Pregunto el señor.

-8 con 29 días.-Respondió sin apartar la vista de un frasco que movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Cómo va el medicamento?-Pregunto nuevamente el doctor.

La mujer se quito las gafas que tenía y se podían ver horribles ojeras.

-No muy bien. Mañana es el parto y no he conseguido terminar esto.-Dijo con tono molesto pero mostraba verdadera tristeza.

-Estas asi desde que te dijeron que la niña podría padecer de aquel extraño virus ¿Verdad?-El doctor la miro esperando su respuesta.

La mujer asintió. Bajo la mirada. Se sentó en la silla que tenía atrás de ella con cuidado y se puso las gafas nuevamente.

-Para mañana estará.-

La mujer trabajo toda la noche sin dormir pero al final casi a las 5:46 a.m cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó impactada cuando el reloj sonaba a las 8:00 a.m.

Se levanto y se dirigió con el doctor. Permaneció en cama.

Cuando sintió un dolor intenso.

Llamaba al doctor y este no aparecía. Grito y luego de horas llego el Doctor desesperado.

La hora del parto "9:56 a.m."

El día de la felicidad de la rubia.

20 de diciembre.

Pero en seguida se desmayo.

El doctor seco e hizo lo demás para luego a costar a el bebe en una cuna, regreso con la rubia de ambarinos ojos y la miro.

-A ver si no sufres tú más que ella. Siendo tú una bruja… _Medusa_.-Comento y salió de la habitación para luego volver al cuarto lleno de químicos y demás.

Busco el medicamento encontrándolo en un frasco tapado, busco lo faltante y terminaba el antídoto.

Horas y días pasaron hasta que finalmente termino el antídoto.

La bruja no despertó para nada en ese tiempo. Fue al cuarto de la niña que dormía igual, le dio el líquido de color naranja y desapareció de esa casa para siempre.

Luego de horas la bruja despertó y busco al doctor al no encontrarlo miro la nota frente a su lugar de trabajo.

"_Recuerda la única manera de salvarla por completo… Defensa propia… __**la sangre negra." **_

La bruja asintió. Dejo los sentimientos fuera. Se volvió un ser sin amor. Sin vida. Su vida dependía de la de "Kurono."

Pero luego Kurono termino siendo llevado por una persona. Sentía ganas de matar a aquel chico.

Volvió a embarazarse. Cuando nació la niña la mujer la llamo "Chrona." Diciendo que esta vez no fallaría y salvaría a alguien en su vida.

Pero sentía rencor hacia aquel Shinigami. Ella pensó todo el tiempo que él tenía a su querido Kurono.

Fue entonces cuando creció con venganza, odio, rencor, muchos sentimientos de odio y relacionados dejando atrás la felicidad de su hija tratándola como un esclavo más.

Chrona no vio más y otro recuerdo apareció en su mente. Fue cuando se desmayo…

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hiker: Me quedo wow!**

**Roy: Presumida.**

**Hiker: Callate Che palle!**

**Roy: Presumida!**

**FLIK-TEBENDIGOROY! (¿QUÉ?!).**


End file.
